This invention relates to a weaving woven fabric.
Conventional weaving processes use a reed with uniform spacing between dents to weave goods with uniform spacing between warp yarns. Uneven or irregular weaves are woven with randomly-spaced warp yarns by randomly removing warp yarns passing through the reed or using yarns having a different coarseness.
Conventional weaving machines produce woven fabric in which the warp yarns have uniform spacing or which vary at random. When comparing these to woven fabric which has a natural, irregular feel as a result of hand weaving using yarns spun by hand, this randomness produces an artificial texture with very little natural feel, and is not particularly comfortable for the wearer.